Taking Over Domino City High School
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: *The sequel to Makeovers, Detention, Pizza, and Football!* Ryou and Bakura decide to pull some pranks on our gang at school, and you'll won't guess what they do for a finale! Hilarious! Plz r/r!!!!!!!!!


A/N: Wowsers, I didn't think people would like it so much. For those of you who may be wondering, there's a guy that lives in a town near me called 'Bucket'. He has bright pink and orange hair. Or he did last I heard. It changes a lot. I don't know why he's called that-- it's one of those things you don't ask about.  
  
Twy: I remember him. That's the one your friend Meg used to talk about a lot.  
  
CA: Yeah, until she figured out how much of jerk he really was. Oh well. It only took a year.  
  
Twy: That's how the boulder rolls, I guess. *gets weird look* What? I'm from the Middle Ages originally, what do you expect?!  
  
CA: For more info on Twy, go to see the 'Bio' part on my author's page. ^-^ Now on to the story!  
  
Twy: *muttering* Make fun of me, I'm not the one with 'crazy' in my name....  
  
CA: I heard that!  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
Out of sheer boredom, which had plagued their days recently, Ryou and Bakura had dragged a blanket and some Pringles out to the back yard. Laying down on the blanket, they looked at the stars and talked. Ryou lived far enough away from most of the major city lights, so they didn't bother them much.  
  
  
//Do you know how long it has been since I've done this?//  
  
  
/I haven't done it a while, either. I used to come out here all the time, but I just stopped for some reason. I don't remember why./  
  
  
//It's a good time to think, sitting under the stars. I used to do it almost every night back in day.// 'Back in the day' was what Bakura called his years as a tomb robber in ancient Egypt.  
  
  
/Planning the Pharaoh's destruction?/  
  
  
//No, I didn't know him then. Well, I knew who he was of course, but I hadn't exactly spoken to him.//  
  
  
/So what were you thinking about?/  
  
  
//Well... Raids, mainly.//  
  
  
/Figures./  
  
  
//What did you expect? Deep philosophical thoughts?//  
  
  
/No, just that fact you thought at all is surprising./ He got a punch in the shoulder for that. Ryou didn't mind. It was hard enough to hurt him anyway. /You're mean, you know that?/ He said, teasingly.  
  
  
//I'm not mean! I'm evil. There's a difference.//  
  
  
/Tell that to Yugi and Yami. They still glare at me in class. I guess you turning me bad wasn't their idea of fun./  
  
  
//Maybe not, but you gotta admit backing all the toilets up at once was pretty funny.// They both laughed at the memory of it. //The firecrackers in the sink wasn't too shabby, either!//  
  
  
/If my father ever finds out he will personally kill me and have you sent to the Shadow Realm./  
  
  
//It'd be a nice vacation. I'm too dark! This tanner hasn't worn off yet.// Bakura held up his still dark hand and scowled at it. //I thought you said this was temporary.//  
  
  
/It is, but you did put on, what, six coats? It'll probably take a week or so to wear off./ He received a glare. /Hey, your the one that suggested it in the first place!/  
  
  
//I said it would be nice if I had a tan to go with the outfit, I didn't say I wanted one!//  
  
  
/I'm not even gonna argue with you./ Ryou shook his head and they were quiet for a few minutes, which was about as long as they ever were. But it did give Ryou some time to wonder about Bakura some.  
  
  
It had been going on six years since Bakura first showed up. They didn't quite hit it off at first, with Ryou cowering in the corner more often than not, but then things changed. Ryou realized that Bakura was just insecure and needed to be in command sometimes, that and the fact that he wasn't used to people liking him or befriending him. Eventually they became like brothers. Bakura even called Ryou 'sen' sometimes, which was the Egyptian word for brother.  
  
  
"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Ryou asked out loud.   
  
  
"Pranks?" Bakura asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, but what?"  
  
  
"Dunno. We still have that box of cherry bombs upstairs. We could use those for something."  
  
  
"Like what, blow up a locker?" Ryou wished he had kept his mouth shut.  
  
  
"The Pharaoh's!" Bakura said excitedly.  
  
  
"No, cuz his is right beside Yugi's and it would get damaged as well." Ryou didn't want a mad Yugi after him. Thank Ra him and Yami hadn't caught them last Monday. They managed to lose them in some of the back alleys around the Bakura household.  
  
  
"Spoil sport."Bakura pouted.  
  
  
"But, we could do Seto's." Ryou added. Bakura's face lit up.  
  
  
"Yeah... We can do something else to the Pharaoh. Wait, don't they have gym tomorrow?"  
  
  
"Why?" Ryou narrowed his eyes. Bakura grinned.   
  
  
"Stars were always good for planning stuff like this! Listen up." Bakura told Ryou his ideas of what to do tomorrow. Ryou ran in the house for a notebook to write it all down. Tomorrow was gonna be fun!  
  
  
------------------  
  
Friday morning  
  
  
"C'mon Gremlin, we still have to stop at the store before going to school, and we gotta go now if we still wanna get their early!" Ryou shouted up the stairs. Bakura came flying down in a paint-splattered jeans that were patched up and a Black Sabbath t-shirt. "Not asking."  
  
  
"What?" Bakura looked blankly at his clothes then back to Ryou.  
  
  
"Nothing, now let's go!"  
  
  
------------------  
  
At the store  
  
  
"Hair dye?" Ryou asked, reading off the list. Bakura looked in their basket.  
  
  
"Check."  
  
  
"Super glue and regular glue?"  
  
  
"Check."  
  
  
"Feathers?"  
  
  
"Check."  
  
  
"Spray paint?"  
  
  
"Check"  
  
  
"War paint?"  
  
  
"Check."  
  
  
"Light sabers, hockey masks, fake blood, floor wax, silly string, eggs, rubber snakes, slingshot, popcorn, soda, costumes, the special video tape, and a copy of Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"  
  
  
"Double check on all." Bakura said with a grin.  
  
  
"Well then I guess it's time to hit the checkout counter and then the school!"  
  
  
"Dun, dun, dun!" Bakura saluted, and they began marching-- literally-- to the checkout. The guy was so weirded out by them, he didn't even ask. Whether or not that was a good is debatable.  
  
  
"Ready to launch the attack on Domino City High School, Major General Bakura?" Ryou asked.  
  
  
"Most certainly, Private Ryou. Charge!" Hoisting the bag of stuff on his shoulder, he and Ryou ran down the sidewalk. Pity the people on the street with them.   
  
  
-------------------  
  
At the school, twenty minutes before it starts...  
  
  
"Aren't you done yet? She'll be walking by any minute!" Ryou called to his dark. He was posted as the lookout.  
  
  
"Almost. Man is she gonna freak!" Bakura said, barely able to contain himself. He quietly closed the locker door, and went over to Ryou just as Miss Kylie walked by.  
  
  
"Misters Bakura! What are you two doing here in the hall this early?" She gave them a 'I know you're up to something' look. They smiled innocently.  
  
  
"Well, we're here to get an early start on a project for History." Ryou lied, pointing to the bag Bakura was holding. Thank Ra it wasn't see-through. She narrowed her eyes, but just told them that they shouldn't be in the hall, that she would keep an eye on them, and then basically told them to scram. "That was close."  
  
  
"True, but our next task will be the hardest. I grabbed something special to buy before we left the store." Bakura held up the container. Ryou grew wide-eyed before matching his dark's grin. Oh this was really gonna be fun.  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
They had gotten done with most of their props set up in the morning. For some of the good ones they had to wait until after the kids arrived to set them up, so they both were late to Miss Kylie's class. But it was well worth it. Detention again, la-dee-da, they had had it every day so far, so what was one more?  
  
  
The real fun didn't start until third, when Kaiba opened his locker. It promptly blew up in his face, and both of the snow-haired boys had to hide their faces in their lockers so no one would see them laughing their heads off. Seto wiped some of the black off his face, and loudly demanded that whoever confessed immediately or face the threat of a law suit. Ryou and Bakura held in their laughter long enough to slink away while a throng of girls surrounded Kaiba to ask if he was alright.  
  
  
Then came fourth, when both Téa and Mai went to their lockers. Mai's was right next to Joey's, so he was behind her when she opened it. Silly string and eggs were launched, but Mai was fast enough to duck out of the way, which meant poor Joey got the full blast of it. Mai stepped back in front of the locker and began laughing at Joey when a late egg launched and hit smack in the face. She growled loudly, slammed her locker, and stormed off. Joey, being Joey, was tempted to eat the raw egg off himself, but even he wouldn't do that. Yet another picture.  
  
  
Téa screamed just then, because rubber snakes launched themselves out of her locker, "spitting" floor wax. Score again, as the boys high-fived themselves, got a picture, and got out of there before she came after them.  
  
  
Fifth was lunch, and both boys stayed away from all of the others. They did watch them though, and noticed that Tristan seemed particularly paranoid. He kept glancing over his shoulder, like he expected something or someone to jump out at him.  
  
  
/You don't think he suspects....?/  
  
  
//Nah, I've outwitted smarter people than him. He's cake, as you say.//  
  
  
/If you say so./  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
Sixth, Tristan got whatever he was fearing, though the first one wasn't from our boys. His ex-girlfriend was after him for some reason, and he got a major tongue lashing right in the middle of the hall, in front of everyone, including his friends. She called him every name in the book, and then some. After that, he got his "fashionable" surprise from the twin pranksters.  
  
  
Tristan helped out in the cafeteria (as punishment for being blame for one of their tricks) by cleaning up. During lunch, Ryou and Bakura had sneaked into the supply room were Tristan got his gear, and set it up. Skipping study hall to stick around the cafeteria, they waited for that tell-tale sound....  
  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" They snickered, and Ryou readied his camera. Tristan ran by, completely missing them and getting his picture taken. The boys lost it when they saw it developed. Tristan was "tarred", with regular glue, and feathered. Heh heh.  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
Seventh and eighth were the best so far. Yugi had gym during seventh, and Yami during eighth. Yugi didn't see it coming. As he showered after class, he washed his tri-colored hair with his own shampoo and conditioner, since he didn't like the schools. Ryou had known this. Yugi walked in with red, black, and blonde hair. He walked out with blue and orange. That was an interesting explanation to Mr. Onaki, his gym teacher, to say the least, and Bakura was there to get a picture.  
  
  
Eighth was when Yami had gym, and Ryou was in there as well. Ryou couldn't help but smirk at Yami when he came in, tugging at his shorts. He did it the entire period before finally Mr. Onaki came over and asked him to go into the locker room to wait until class was over in a few minutes. What had they done? Itching powder in the jock strap. And while Yami was talking to Mr. Onaki, Ryou added some more into Yami's regular pants. Oh yeah. He got a few pics, of course.  
  
  
Finally, it was time for the grand finale. Ninth was a student body meeting about something or the other, and they were all gathered in the auditorium. Well, all but two. These two were behind the stage at the teachers' table. All the teachers went up to sit at this long table on roll-away chairs. Hidden by the still closed curtain, they quickly set to work before anyone noticed. They took the fifteen packs of super glue, each with three tubes in them, and dumped it all on the chairs. It was slow-drying too, so it wouldn't be dried by the time all the teachers sat down. They finished their work and hid in the hallway bathroom, getting ready for their performance.  
  
  
//Wait, did you remember the sprinklers?//  
  
  
/You bet. I did it during lunch./  
  
  
//So that's where you went.// Bakura said, finishing his look and striking a pose. //Whatcha think?//  
  
  
/Oh, its so you./ Ryou said, taking a pose himself. /Me?/  
  
  
//Perfect, darling. You could be Rico's stunt double!// Ryou rolled his eyes. //Is the coast clear?// Ryou glanced out in the hallway.  
  
  
/Yup, it's show time! Ready, Lord Jason X of Crystal Lake?!/  
  
  
//Ready Jedi Sith Ryou-Wan-Jinn! Let's go!//  
  
  
They ran from the bathroom to the auditorium doors. It was set up on a huge ramplike plane, gradually going down until it hit the steps that ran the length of the stage, where all the teachers now sat. There were two aisles, separing the seats into three sections. Their principal was now speaking, using the microphone. The place was packed. Hitting the light-up button on their light sabers, they began running down the ramp, yelling the famous rebel yell.  
  
  
Ryou reached the stage first, and ran up the steps. He lifted up his mask to reveal his war paint, done in a Darth Maul design. Bakura followed him and did the same, only his war paint looked like cuts and blood. All the teachers sat their, stunned and confused, except Miss Kylie, who just shook her head and banged it on the table.  
  
  
"We do not come in peace! I am the Lord Jason X of Crystal Lake! This is Jedi Sith Ryou-Wan-Jinn. We are here to take over your puny little school!"   
  
  
"Wha...?" Principal Vernon asked.  
  
  
"You shall now realize that you are super glued to your seats." Ryou paused to watch the teachers try and move. They couldn't. "You will be safely rolled through the door and across the hall to the band room."  
  
  
"Volunteers?" At first no one came forward. "Either you help or we'll let the teachers return to their meeting." That got the kids moving. Six boys jumped up from the front row and rolled the teacher/chair combos over to the band room. Bakura called to the last one, and handed him the special video tape. "Pop this into the VCR and get the hell out of there. Make sure the door is locked."  
  
  
"Whatever you say, man." The guy grinned and pushed Miss Kylie across the stage. She was still shaking her head.  
  
  
"Hey, you, the girl in the front row." Ryou pointed to a seventh grader. "Take this, go up to the control booth, and lower the screen. Put this in the DVD player, turn up the surround sound, and hurry back to your seat." The girl saluted (which Ryou laughed at) and did what she was told.   
  
  
The projection screen lowered as they returned their masks, sent some other kids to make all six boxes of popcorn to feed everyone, and set the four soda bottles on the table. Knowing it wouldn't be enough, Bakura went to get (steal, actually) some more from the cafeteria. Upon returning, he saw Ryou was announcing things with the mic.  
  
  
"As you by know have guessed, I, Jedi Sith Ryou-Wan-Jinn, and my partner-in-crime Lord Jason X of Crystal Lake, have temporarily taken over the school. Instead of boring lectures, we shall now be watching, one of the greatest movies of all time, Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Ryou took a bow at the clapping.   
  
  
"What about the teachers?" A kid asked as the lights lowered and the spotlight shown on Ryou. Bakura came up to answer that one.  
  
  
"They'll be watching a taped marathon of Barney." He informed them. The entire student body laughed, except a few that sat half-way up the middle section. Guess who. "Well, time to start! Hit it!"  
  
  
The spotlight vanished, and the DVD began playing as the popcorn and soda was passed around. Ryou and Bakura took their places at the top of the ramp, so they could keep an eye on everyone and make sure that some certain people wouldn't escape or try to save the teachers.  
  
  
/You know we'll be expelled for this./  
  
  
//Nah, we'll just threaten the teachers with more Barney tapes. That'll shut 'em up. Question, though.//  
  
  
/What?/  
  
  
//Think the costumes were a bit much?// Ryou looked down at his black Jedi robes and over to Bakura's leather outfit with chrome "plating" (cardboard covered in silver tape to be exact) and shook his head.  
  
  
/Nah./ He said. Bakura agreed, and they watched the movie. Everything went fine up until a particularly bloody scene. Bakura had sneaked out to the control room to turn the sprinklers on. Fake blood sprayed everyone. They all turned to face Ryou and a returning Bakura. /Um, I think that was a bit much./  
  
  
"GET THEM!!" Someone shouted. Ryou and Bakura bolted, for about the billionth time this week.  
  
  
/How is that we always end up like this?/ Ryou asked his dark as they ran down the middle of the street, chased by most of the student body.   
  
  
//Cuz we're that damn good! Now run!// ~Wait until the teachers see their newly spray painted cars.~ Bakura thought evilly. Heh heh heh!  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
CA: Hah, wish I could do that to my teachers.  
  
Twy: Well, aren't some of those pranks based on real ones?  
  
CA: Yeah, a few years back someone actually did the backing up the toilets thing and blowing the sinks up with cherry bombs.   
  
Twy: *shakes head* Only in your school.  
  
CA: *big grin* The 'taking over the school' part was actually based on an event that happend during study hall in the auditorium. There were like over forty very rowdy kids and only teacher watching us. We really did take over.   
  
Twy: Didja watch a movie?  
  
CA: Nah, just kept turning the lights on and off, screaming, throwing glass, running around, up on the stage, sneaking out, and interesting game of musical chairs.  
  
Twy: Sounds like some parties I go to.   
  
CA: Yeah. Anyways, please review, and see if you can find any more of my references. About Ryou and Bakura's names at the end-- don't ask. Just don't. =^-^=  
  
  
PS: That thing I was talking about really did happen. I swear on my yami's soul!   
  
Twy: Hey!  
  
CA: *huge grin* 


End file.
